A wireless communication receiver may utilize a plurality of receive chains, e.g., to improve performance of the receiver and/or the quality of a received wireless communication signal.
For example, the receiver may include first and second, e.g., parallel, receive chains to simultaneously receive the wireless communication signal.
The receiver may be configured to coherently combine first and second signals received via the first and second receive chains.